dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoom
Hunter Zolomon is a Meta-Human speedster from Earth Two. Following the explosion of STAR Labs particle accelerator, Hunter was affected during electroshock therapy by the dark matter emitted, giving him super speed. Following this, he escaped and became a "speed demon" known as Zoom. However, at the same time, Zolomon secretly became known as Jay Garrick, a name taken from another speedster who he kidnapped and stole his identity. As "Jay" he operated as a hero known as The Flash, stylized as the Crimson Comet, to instill hope; whereas "Zoom" would rip away this hope. Discovering the existence of Barry Allen on Earth One, "Jay" traveled to the other Earth and acted as his friend and mentor, apparently training him to fight Zoom, but instead forcing Barry to increase his speed to eventually take it for himself. He eventually killed a time remnant of himself to give Barry a reason to avenge "Jay" and increase his speed even further, only for his true identity as Hunter Zolomon to be discovered by Team Flash soon after. After losing a race to Barry Allen and attempting to destroy the Multiverse, Time Wraiths appeared and pulled him back into the Speed Force forever for his crimes against the timeline. Biography Early Life Hunter Zolomon, a convicted serial killer, was going through electroshock therapy when Earth-2 Harrison Wells' particle accelerator exploded underground. This connected him to the Speed Force, and he escaped. Zolomon killed some police officers and left one to tell the story. The one police officer said he saw a man "zooming", giving Zolomon the alias of Zoom. Zoom later killed the police officer in his house. Zoom's Reign Hateful of the world around him for being alone and miserable his whole life, Hunter Zolomon has took on two identities. He pretended to be [[Flash (Jay Garrick)|'Jay Garrick']], the Flash, to give people hope, and his own archenemy, Zoom, to rip this hope away from them. As Zoom, he created a group of Meta-Humans under his command, let by Reverb, Cisco Ramon of Earth-2. Zoom and Reverb would command the Meta-Human criminals, while the Flash would fight them, only to be bested by the much faster Zoom. Interested in further increasing his speed, Hunter Zolomon started to use the Velocity serums that he engineered with his knowledge of chemistry. The serums worked, however, not without the unwanted side-effects. While Velocity increased Zoom's speed greatly, giving his Speed Force lightning a blue color, it also caused cellular degeneration. Without additional Speed Force in his organism, Zolomon would soon die. Travelling to Another Earth An opportunity for restoration presented itself in form of breaches to Earth-1 opening after the confrontation between Barry Allen and Eobard Thawne. Zoom realized what he needed to do to save his life and started the invasion of the other Earth with his obedient meta-humans. While Zoom's "breachers" fought the Flash, forcing him to improve his abilities, especially his speed, Hunter Zolomon masqueraded as Jay Garrick to gain the trust of Barry Allen, becoming his mentor, as well Caitlin Snow, the creator of Velocity 9, with whom Hunter has fallen in love. Powers and Abilities Speed Force Connection: While receiving electroshock treatment, Hunter was hit by a wave of dark matter from the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. This altered his DNA and supercharged his cells with electricity, granting him a connection to the Speed Force. * Superhuman Speed: Zoom is capable of moving at superhuman speeds, appearing as only a blur to the naked eye. According to Harrison Wells, Zoom is at least three or four times faster than The Flash. Zoom can also generate great amounts of physical force through the kinetic energy he creates by moving at superhuman speed. His speed lets him channel the force he generates into powerful strikes. * Superhuman Reflexes: Because of his immense speed, Zoom's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. He was capable of easily reacting to, and catching a bolt of lightning thrown by The Flash. * Superhuman Durability: Zoom is capable of withstanding high levels of physical harm, and suffer no injury, such as when he fell hundreds of meters to the ground, and got up quickly and unharmed. * Superhuman Agility: Zoom's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns while moving at superhuman speed, without losing balance. * Superhuman Stamina: Zoom possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. * Superhuman Strength: Zoom is capable of effortlessly exerting great strength and force without utilizing his speed. He is strong enough to lift fully grown humans above his head with one arm, showing no strain, and breaking a person's spine with one strike. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Zoom is capable of healing at a very fast rate and much more efficiently than regular humans. * Accelerated Perception: Zoom is capable of keeping up with and clearly perceiving the movements of other speedsters while they are moving at super speed, even when he himself is not. * Electrokinesis: Zoom's body generates great amounts of electricity, even if he is not moving at super speed. Zoom can also manipulate electricity, as shown when Barry threw a lightning bolt at him, which Zoom was able to grab as a tangible object, and throw back at him. It is likely Zoom is also capable of hurlng lightning bolts himself, as he taught Barry how to do so. Zoom can also transfer electricity into people, as shown when he stabbed Harry with his claws and electrocuted him. * Intangibility: Zoom can vibrate his cells, making his body intangible. He frequently uses this power to vibrate his entire body to conceal his form from others, and distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. ** Phasing: Zoom can vibrate any part of his body so fast, that he can easily phase through people or objects. * Time Travel: Zoom can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time. * Dimensional Travel: Zoom is fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space to create breaches between dimensions with his own speed. He was able to create a breach to Earth-2 with a simple punching motion. * Time Remnant Creation: Zoom is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Zoom to be two places at once. Abilities * Acrobatics: Zoom is incredibly agile and able to perform acrobatic flips with ease. * Deception: Zoom was able to deceive the entire team at S.T.A.R. Labs into believing he was an entirely different person, and their friend. * Genius Level Intellect ** Science ** Physics * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Zoom is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and uses his speed and strength to his advantage while fighting. Zoom utilizes his powerful punches, accompanied by his claws for savage slashing movements while in combat. * Intimidation: Due to his great power and demonic appearance, Zoom has to ability to instill great fear in others. Nearly all of the meta-humans from Earth-2 fearfully speak of Zoom. * Tactical Analysis: Zoom is very strategic at fighting and planning, and claims he is always one step ahead. He also thought of a complex plan that would allow him to steal The Flash's speed. * Leadership: Zoom was able to lead his group of meta-humans into the attacks on the city. Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Zoom's Meta Humans Category:Impersonators Category:Team Flash Category:Drug Users Category:Meta-Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Serial Killers Category:Earth - 2